


The Key

by SP4CEWH4LE



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEWH4LE/pseuds/SP4CEWH4LE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the life of a young Lucario and his epic journey to discover a long forgotten mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Key - File 0 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fanfic and I try to improve my English skills with writing this. Please feel free to leave a review to point out spelling/grammar mistakes as well as criticism be it good or bad.
> 
> Formatting seems to bee screwed up for some reason... I´ve got to figure out how to properly use this site bu it will take time :) 
> 
> I don´t claim Pokemon, the franchise belongs to The Pokemon company

The key - File 0 – Prologue

Three millennia ago the earth was a mess. On each continent war dominated the life of the people and Pokémon inhabiting them. The fighting ground everything living on the planet thin, almost towards extinction. On some fateful day, two armies were amassing on a wide plain field. Pokémon and humans stood together in their respective ranks preparing to fight. The sky turned dark and soon lightning lit the soon to be battleground up for a split second. The heavy rain that followed suit to the electrical discharges crackled down on the countless helmets and shoulder guards sounding like thousands of drums.

Commands were shouted and both armies began to march with mighty steps. Front rows carried long spears followed by sword fighters and at last archers. Just as the archers came in range they fired their deadly barrage of arrows. The spears of the front most soldiers were retracted by their carriers ready to penetrate armor and deal death. Some arrows collided together midair, but the rest continued.

The arrows never reached their target, the javelins were never launched. A huge explosion above as bright as the sun illuminated the battlefield and threw all arrows out of the sky and all soldiers to the ground. The light was slightly blue in color and filled everybody on the battlefield with peace. Both leaders walked towards the light and they met face to face underneath it. They received an item, a gift from the light. It was a crystal cube.

Both men were instructed by a voice emanating from the cube to end the senseless slaughter and follow its guidance. The cube gave off such a feeling of peace and freedom that the men obeyed and soon both armies as well as the empires they originated from worked together hand in hand. A Journey was set out with the instructions of the cube to go north. After dozens of months traveling the people and Pokémon of both kingdoms, now sharing one flag, found a sanctuary.

It was unknown to the world what happened inside…

A small group of people and Pokémon was chosen to venture out of the sanctuary and they brought along the cube. The cube wanted to go with them but also wanted to protect the sanctuary so it sealed it off. Hundreds of years went by and before the cube was lost it prophesied something, only fragments of the prophecy survived the time.

A being would be born with a gift, it would find the cube and become the key to rediscover the sanctuary. Years passed and the prophecy became myth…

\- A eon later -

During a dark summer night only brighten up by the stars and the moon, shining down on a large forest, on a small clearing in what looks about the center of the forest, an injured figure came tumbling out of the bushes panting for air. In the shine of the moonlight it was briefly visible; it was about 1.2 meters tall and had large pointy blue ears coming from its head were also a laceration resided. The figure is covered in blue and black fur, the torso spotting a crème color. It´s face reminds one of a jackal/dog, a black mask like patch of fur ran along the sides of the face and over its head meeting on its snout. Four sack like appendages hang from the figures hind head, two located towards the left and two towards the right. The eyes were colored a deep red and spikes sprouted out of its body, one out of its chest and two out of each wrist. It had black furry paws instead of hands and feet and a blue tail coming from its behind. The creature is known as Lucario the Aura Pokémon.

Lucario was leaning against a tree and tried to rest for a bit, now and then it looked nervously over its shoulders, drops of blood from its wounds staining the ground. Suddenly loud shouting could be heard, the Lucario perked up and ran across the clearing and jump-dove into the bushes and climbed up a tree. The elevated position provided the jackal-like Pokémon with a perfect over watch of the clearing and also hid him from the sight of others. It looked stressed but still paid attention to where the shouting came from, and then it saw them.

A group of three Primeapes armed with sticks was entering the clearing. The biggest of them suddenly spoke out "Where the fuck is that faggot of a Lucario?!" One of the Primeapes in the back said, "I don't know. He may be injured, but he sure is still fast!" Then the third one said, "He can't be far, look there is his blood! That means he's weak too! An easy kill!" All three of them laughed. These words made the already scared and hurt Pokémon shiver and he almost lost it when he remembered what the cause of his escape was and started to cry but he had to pull himself together, he thought about his options.

Fighting wasn't one because he surely would lose to them in his condition; making a run for it was risky since he was hurt and worn out; he could try jumping into a tree next to him, but he would risk being seen. Lucario had to hurry up since the Primeapes have started to follow the blood trail he left behind unnoticed.

Suddenly without warning a bright ball of light appeared in the middle of the clearing, swallowing the Primeapes and almost Lucario too if the ball hadn't exploded. With a deafening loud explosion the poor Pokémon was thrown out of its tree against a big boulder causing him to pass out, just before the world faded away into darkness Lucario heard a dim vibrant noise, he was familiar with it, where did he hear this before? But before he could think any further everything grew black.

Two Helicopters came by hovering over the small but remarkable deep crater the explosion the white energy ball left. Both slowly descended to the ground and a group of people dressed in white lab coats and greyish uniforms jumped out of the aircraft and began to erect a variety of scientific instruments around the crater. One of the scientists walked around with what appeared to be a Geiger-counter and a flashlight. His counter suddenly spiked.

He was standing next to the tree Lucario hid on and made a surprised reaction and called over some of his colleagues. They soon discovered the blood trail or what was left of it and eventually the unconscious fighting Pokémon alongside with it. They were surprised that the Pokémon was still alive and made the decision to bring it back to base. A stretcher was carried over by two uniformed men, all together they hoisted Lucario on to it. They made sure to move him as little as possible in fear of fractures to the spine and head. The stretcher was carefully brought to one of the aviation vessels and stored inside. The helicopters rotors began to spin and with a loud humming sound it took off. The other helicopter stayed behind in order to allow the people to fulfill their analysis of the crater.

The sun began to rise on the horizon illuminating the metal hull of the vessel. Inside the scientists carefully tended to Lucarios wounds, they cleaned his injuries and applied bandages. Nothing more could be done without a proper x-ray scan. When the people were done they used straps to tie the aura Pokémon to the stretcher. Spanning from one side of it, over the Pokémon, to the other side. The straps kept Lucario from moving when the helicopter tilted or shook.

The sun was high up when the helicopter reached its destination, a tall mountain. The only visible things that made the presence of the bunker in the mountain obvious were three helipads extending from its summit horizontally. On one of these pads, the helicopter descended and stopped the rotors. The cargo bay of the vessel was lowered and Lucarios stretcher along with the scientists left it. They were greeted by a sharp cold wind. Walking over a bridge they entered the mountain through a thick metal security door, Lucario still unconscious. The group of people reached an elevator in which they descended down the mountain.


	2. The Key - File 1 - A rude awakening

The key - File 1 – “Welcome to Ares Corporation”

Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep

The rhythmical beeping of the heartbeat monitor woke Lucario from his slumber, “w…what is this annoying sound?” he thought to himself. Something felt strange to him… He opened his eyes lazily. Lucarios eyes quickly adjusted to the blinding artificial light and he sat up, taking in his surroundings. “W-where am I? It’s definitely not the forest…”. The aura Pokémon directed his attention to the source of the annoying sound, on a table next to the bed he found himself lying in sat a white rectangular device with dozens of buttons on it. The devices most prominent feature was a display on which a green line bounced up and down, intact with the beeping. Upon closer inspection of this strange contraption, Lucario discovered that a cord of some sort connected his chest to the machine. Lucario decided to remove the electrode by pulling it from him, it revealed a blank patch of skin. Instantly after removal the strange device screamed with a constant high pitched sound.

The sound was awful to Lucarios sensitive ears. He covered them with his paws in an attempt to block out the artificial screaming. His pleading for relief got answered when a door suddenly opened and a man peeked inside, he looked around twenty years old, he had short brown hair and brown eyes. Lucario noticed him and tilted his head in a confused manner. The man opened the door completely and walked slowly towards the aura Pokémon. Lucario saw the fear and respect in the humans eyes so he let him come closer, Lucario inspected the human. He wore white pants and a white t-shirt, black shoes and an ID card on his chest. 

A few seconds passed and the painful noise stopped and allowed Lucario to remove his paws. The stranger turned towards him, “H-h-hello…uh well. I-I´ll just get the doctor.” He stuttered and began to walk towards the door. He peeked back at Lucario and then left.   
“What a strange human… did - did he fear me? Anyways let’s see… maybe I can find out more about this place with my aura vision.” Lucario thought, he closed his eyes and focused. The four appendages on his head began to weakly flap around and he tried to take in his surroundings. 

Nothing. 

“H-how i-is this possible? My aura vision never f-failed me!” he began to worry and let the concentration fade away. Suddenly the door opened again, this time a middle-aged woman with brown shoulder long hair wearing a white lab coat entered followed by the man from before. She calmly spoke out in a Russian accent “Hello, I am doctor Cherenkov…”. Lucario looked at her and wanted to greet her back but failed. For some reason his aura was missing?, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get it to work. So he referred to gesturing and nodding which he hoped the humans would understand.

Lucario waved his paw and made a motion that he couldn’t speak. The doctor seemed to catch on to the thought and said “Oh right… We´re still trying to figure out what happened to you in greater detail, but it takes time. Anyways I´ll explain later what exactly happened back in the forest but for now I have to do my job and make sure you’re healthy okay?”

Lucario nodded and let doctor Cherenkov do her examinations, first she got out a stethoscope and explained its purpose to him before hearing his heartbeat. Afterwards, she used a blue glowing stick, about the length of a pencil to measure his aura regeneration rate. She continued with her scans. She spoke up “When we first got you in the infirmary four days ago you were in terrible shape… bruises, cuts, internal bleedings and a lot of broken bones. We kept you in an artificial coma so we could safely speed up your metabolism. Most of your cuts and bruises healed in a few hours and the broken bones in less than two days. They should be completely healed now but please don’t stress them to much the next few days.”   
Lucario nodded in acknowledgement, his belly gave off a violent growl which caused the doctor to chuckle “Seems like you’re hungry… I´ll sent someone to get some food for you.” Lucario blushed a little and nodded in thanks. A few minutes later he found a tray in front of him which the man from earlier had brought. The food was new to the aura Pokémon but it tasted delicious to him. After all, he only knows berries and what else the forest provided him. After eating and placing the tray next to the bed, Lucario felt tired and doze off in the awfully comfortable bed.

 

 

“WARNING. BASE UNDER ATTACK. PLEASE KEEP CALM AND GO TO DESIGNATED SAFE ZONES. WARNING…” Lucario awoke to those words spoken by a computer via the speakers. He was concerned of what would happen. Suddenly the door to his room burst open with the aide from earlier “Follow me the base is under at-“ he was cut off by a sudden shockwave shaking the infirmary. Dust fell from the ceiling and the lights flickered. “Hurry! Follow me!” the man yelled. Lucario jumped out of the bed and followed the aide who began to run. 

The hallway was long and brightly lit, the attacks occasionally shook the bunker and causing the light to flicker. Other people and Pokémon ran along with them, after a few minutes Lucario reached a stairwell. The stairs descended down, deep into the base.   
“WARNING. BLASTDOOR SEALING IN T- 6 MINUTES.”  
The computer voice called out. The mass of people and Pokémon around him suddenly yelled out in panic and caused them to move faster. Lucario ran along with the aide down the stairwell, after what felt like at least 1000 steps they reached a wide rectangular opening in the wall. The opening showed when passing through it thick metal doors of at least 4 meter width. “WARNING.BLAST DOOR SEALING COMMENCING IN T- 4 MINUTES.”

The aide grabbed Lucarios shoulder, “What the…” Lucario said via telepathy. He noticed how his aura abilities slowly returned to him and also a bunch of questions running through his mind. “What’s going on?!” the aura Pokémon demanded from the aide who looked serious. “I´m sorry, I can´t answer all of your questions…” the aide seemed to think hard for a second after he saw the displeasure on Lucarios face “…However, I can bring you to someone who can!”. “BLASTDOOR SEALING COMMENCING IN T-5 SECONDS…4…3…2…1…BLAST DOORS SEALING IN PROGRESS…BLAST DOORS SEALED...”

Lucario followed the man once more, just then he noticed where he actually was. He found himself in a big hall of some kind, about the size of a stadium and more blast doors located all around it. Several bridges ran across the ceiling on which humans and Pokémon ran across. The baffled aura Pokémon kept on staring but forced himself to follow the aide. 

Soon both reached the middle of the hall, a huge pillar connected the ground to the ceiling and a set of cargo elevators ran along its outside, the aide led Lucario to an unoccupied elevator and hit the button for the 7th floor. Just as they were about to reach the 5th floor everything went dark and the elevator came to a sudden halt. Panic grew amongst the people and Pokémon, suddenly the whole hall was being illuminated by red light and the elevator continued its journey upwards along the massive pillar. The alarm that Lucario chose to ignore earlier resumed “EMERGENCY POWER ONLINE.”

The elevator came to a stop at a bridge that Lucario and the aide took to the side of the hall. After a few minutes of walking, they reached a large room in which uniformed men were gearing up. Lucario didn’t have a clue what strange things they were strapping to their bodies, the most prominent feature was a black long stick with handles on it. Soon the both of them reached a reinforced door and passed through it.

Inside were several uniformed men but not in combat outfits, they wore officer uniforms and worked on computers along the wall. The room had a round layout and had a round table in the middle leaving enough space to walk around it from workstation to workstation. The aide led Lucario to said table where several figures resided, a middle-aged man in a black business suit with short blonde hair and blue eyes, a man in a military uniform, however his uniform stood out from the ones the guards wore. It was much more formal and several badges decorated the mans chest. An older man with grey hair wearing a white lab coat sat right next to the Military leader. The fourth figure was known to Lucario, doctor Cherenkov looked up as she saw the man and the Pokémon approach. She had a stern look on her face. The aide halted Lucario by holding him back at his shoulder “Wait a second…”

The aide walked to the doctor and spoke for a brief time with her, Lucario tried to hear into their conversation but due to all the beeping and talking going on around him he only heard fragments that made no sense. While he waited he tried to use his aura vision only to discover that he could maintain it for a few seconds then it would stop to function. He tried it a few more times, soon he gave up and simply waited for the aide to return. At some point the aide walked over to Lucario and led him to the table where he was seated at the far end and the four people looking at him.

The businessman began to speak “The world is in grave danger… We found you to be the perfect candidate to save this planet…”

The high ranking military man began to speak right after “Son, we tested them all and you’re the only one who can save us!”

“W..what? I don’t-“ Lucario wanted to say but another explosion shook the base.

Lucario was about to ask what was going on when he noticed something was off. A human working on a computer in the background, his face, it flickered with visual artefacts for a few seconds. “The hell?…” he mumbled to himself but discarded that as a trick his eyes played on him. He faced the people around him and was about to agree to help them but that´s when he saw these visual artefacts again in Cherenkov’s face, Lucario blinked a few times. The artefacts spread out and covered now all of the woman’s body. In fact she was now of such a low resolution that she appeared polygonal like, one would be reminded that she looked like Lara Croft from the first Tomb Raider games. 

The aura Pokémon jumped up and yelled out, the artefacts spread out and rendered all around him distorted and in low-resolution polygons, similar to a buggy computer game. Lucario felt a strange sensation on his body, he felt… wet? He held up his paws and saw the fur sticking to his body like after he took a swim. He panicked “This- blurgh urgll hudl-“ the wet sensation now spread to his lungs. What he was feeling didn’t match what he saw before him, he felt like being submerged in water but stood in a dry room. He looked down at his feet only to notice that water flooded the room he was in from tiny cracks in the floor. In mere seconds the water had risen to his neck and finally his whole body was under water.

Lucarios breaths were shallow and he tried to get rid of the water by coughing, the polygonal figures around him didn’t bother about the liquid. They remained in their positions like nothing happened and didn’t try to help him, they just questioned if he would join their cause. Suddenly his vision faded from the lack of oxygen. Darkness surrounded him. 

Lucario saw a bright light through his eyelids and took in even breaths, he felt groggy like if he just had awoken from a deep slumber. His mind sprung to life again and a burning sensation erupted from his throat. ´What in the world?´ he thought while opening his closed eyes. He found himself in a glass tube filled with a thick liquid. The burning sensation in his throat grew, an object was lodged in it. Lucario wanted to grab and remove it but quickly discarded the thought after he discovered the immense pain it caused him to dislodge the thick hose that originated from below him. After a few seconds he realized that it supplied him with oxygen.

He tried to slam his fists at the glass but the thick liquid acted as a buffer. Instead he tried a new approach and looked out of the tube, even though everything was slightly distorted he made out a white brightly lit laboratory with various tools and machinery scattered on top of tables. He activated his aura vision and found that it was more successful even though it only allowed him to see the laboratory. ´Strange… My abilities can´t penetrate the walls of this place. Looks like it´s radiation shielded.` he thought. Lucario examined the top and bottom closer in hopes of finding some way out of his wet prison…

´Who is keeping me in this tank anyways?´ Lucarios mind pondered, he let passed memories flood through his head and barely remembered the events in that strange mountain base… like it was only a dream. It felt like more than a dream to him, the things he saw were too real, to life like but yet strange. He pushed the thoughts away and came up with a way to regain his freedom. ´Maybe if I conjure an aura sphere! But the resulting explosion might not only shatter the glass and I´m new to this move thatI can´t really control it yet… but force palm on the other hand is a move that I know inside out!´ and thus Lucario raised his paw and held it against the tube. 

With a sudden glow of the aura Pokémon’s paw and an explosion the glass shattered. The liquid rushed out and covered the floor around the tank. A few liters remained in the now broken tube and reached to Lucarios knees. Without the floating force of the liquid around him Lucario fell on all fours, suppressing the reflex to gag. He sat up, concentrated as much as he could and grabbed the hose in his throat. As quickly and as painless as possible he towed the unwanted thing out of his body. 

 

´Gahhhh! (cough cough) Wow that’s so (cough) disgusting!` Lucario was surprised at the length of the hose. The ugly taste that was left behind in the Pokémon’s mouth finally reached his brain and caused him to lean over and vomit on the ground between his legs. After coughing a few more times, his sore throat hurt even more due to the acid he just lost, Lucario took a deep breath and got up. Wobbling like a drunk, the aura pokemon cautiously stepped out of the hole the force palm left behind. He avoided a few shards of glass and supported himself on a nearby table. ´Uhhhh, my legs feel like I´ve never used them! My vision seems slightly distorted too!´ Lucario thought while he rubbed his eyes. A few seconds passed and he continued to look for a door until a rectangular shape caught his attention. ´That must be it! That’s the exit!´ Lucario stumbled towards it and noticed a panel with a few buttons on the wall. 

He reached out for a button on the wall that had a pictogram of a door being opened on it, one of the three fingers on his paw was about to press the button. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” Lucario froze when he heard the sudden deep voice behind him. He spun around… “Whose ther- Woahhhh!” …and slipped on a puddle of the strange liquid he was submerged in just before, that dropped out of his fur. Lucario hit his head on a railing that ran along the wall. He laid knocked out to the feet of the being that spoke to him. “Ughh… That’s just what I need now…” The voice gave off.

“I guess I gotta carry yo outta here!” A dark purple hand reached for Lucario who stained the floor with blood from a small laceration. The hand belonged to a Pokémon that had a round body, stubby legs and red eyes. It´s face inhabited at least two-thirds of its front side and behind it, it dragged a short tail. It is completely covered in dark purple with the eyes and mouth being the only exception. 

It is known as Gengar.

Gengar hoisted the unconscious aura Pokémon over his shoulder, Lucarios head dangling behind the ghost type, and began to levitate upwards. Just before Gengar reached the ceiling he used his abilities as a ghost type to make him and Lucario capable of passing through matter. To a bystander it would’ve looked like if both Pokémon became slightly transparent and disappeared in the concrete ceiling. Gengar chose to ascend in a nearby elevator shaft two levels above the laboratory as it is easier than crossing through a whole mountain. Gengar is strong and can take a lot of hits but passing through matter especially a mountain is a way different league.

After almost 30 minutes of levitating Gengar almost reached the ground level floor and he floated into a utility closet. He rematerialized with Lucario on his right shoulder. Carefully he sat the aura Pokémon down leaning him against a locker. Gengar panted slightly and sat down for a few seconds after he regained his breath the ghost type peeked out of the closet. “Let´s see…” he whispered to himself. Down the hallway was nobody but closed doors with keypads adjacent to them. “Damn, that’s not where were supposed to be.” Gengar hissed. He closed the door and turned to the unconscious aura Pokémon. 

Gengar reached out at Lucario trying to shake him awake but gave up soon and referred to smacking him a few times. “Ughhh my head…” Lucario moaned while rubbing his cranium. It seemed the aura Pokémon didn’t notice Gengars presence until the ghost type said “Hey…”

Lucario froze and looked up “Who are-“ he got cut off by Gengar “Shut it and listen. I am Gin. I´m supposed to extract you from here and I ran into a little problem… I have no clue where we are. I can’t risk depleting all my power by levitating through the whole base until we get to the extraction zone, so we have to continue on foot. I had to wake you up earlier than planned… I can’t fight with your behind dangling from my shoulder…” Lucario was stunned for a second, his maltreated brain compiling what he just heard and nodded slowly “O-okay but please, explain-“ Lucario was cut off once more.

This time Gin used an annoyed tone “Later… Now I need to get you to safety!” Lucario sighed and agreed to follow Gin, not trusting him 100%... But strangely Lucario felt like the ghost type really meant to help him. Both Pokémon made their way through a deserted seeming office complex of the enormous underground compound. As the time passed Lucario grew bored and tried to start a conversation with Gin who kept awfully quiet in the aura Pokémon’s opinion. “Sooo, uhhhm where exactly are we? I mean we’ve been walking now at least for two hours now! This complex must be huge!” 

Gin sighed “I am not allowed to tell you. It violates the protocol. Just keep your questions for yourself for now. You´ll get your answers.” Lucario was about to angrily reply when he bumped suddenly into the ghost type. “Wait here and keep quiet.” Gin whispered and peeked around the corner. “There is a service elevator that leads to the surface that we can use to get to the extraction point… But it´s guarded.” Lucario peeked around as well and saw a larger room in the tunnel system that had a massive rail going vertically up into a dark shaft. Also two humans talking with each other sat on crates, left of the elevator. Both wore grey uniforms and utility belts that were home to a communication device, a pistol and few magazines belonging to said weapon.

“Wait here, I´ll handle this.” Is all Lucario heard from Gin before he dove backwards, slightly transparent, into the concrete wall behind him. A few seconds passed and suddenly both guards fell unconscious from the crate with a low thud. Gengar rematerialized and waved for the stunned aura Pokémon to come out of hiding. “That was impressive! How did you do that?” 

Gin looked at Lucario and said “I have my ways… Anyway, let’s call the elevator and get out of here… I´m sick of this place… been here way to long…” Lucario followed Gin over to a panel at the rails and was instructed by the Ghost type to press a button with an arrow on it. A large rectangular platform attached to the vertical rail descended down to their level. Both Pokémon boarded the mildly loaded elevator and headed up. The ride took it´s time, Lucario tried to start a conversation once more but gave up when Gin kept shooting down his questions. The service elevator passed by several other supply stations on its way up, Gin an Lucario would simply hide behind crates an various other objects when humans or other Pokémon were close. The elevator reached ground level and the two Pokémon found themselves in a storage building. Crates and other various containers were stacked high up, almost touching the roof. The only source of light were windows in the ceiling, through which the sun shone. “Okay were almost outta this. We have to find a way out of this building.” Gin said. Lucario nodded and asked “What will happen after we leave?”.

“Were going to Cobalt City.” Gin replied and then walked off to search for an exit. Lucario followed suit “Cobalt City… I heard that before but I can´t remember quite… It´s like I know things from the past but these memories don´t feel… like their mine… It seems like there is more but out of my reach…” the aura Pokémon thought out loud. “You´ll get to know the reason for your amnesia and all soon enough… let’s just get to safety first.” The ghost type said before pointing at a door in the wall which proved to be an exit.

Outside of the building they found a street running into a forest emanating from their location, they followed aloof from it. After marching at least for three hours through the endless seeming forest, Gin proposed for them to rest for a few minutes, after countless complaints of hunger from Lucario. Lucario spotted a nearby apple tree and plucked a few of the delicious fruits. They both ate more or less, Lucario devoured each apple almost in one bite. “Ohhh yeah… That hit the spot!” he shouted in joy.

“Keep it down! We might be followed!” Gin hissed at the aura Pokémon annoyed by its naivety. Lucario grew slightly mad at the ghost types attitude and replied “As if somebody knows were out here!” Gin sighed. What both didn’t know that, in fact, they were watched from above. 

A small car sized machine, equipped with high-resolution cameras and solar panels stood high above them in almost geostationary orbit. The satellite tracked a tiny device that sat, unaware to Lucario, under the skin of his neck. His position as well as a live camera feed was transmitted back to one of the mountain bases many radio dishes. The signal ran through a complicated wire system into the dark private quarters of a woman where it was displayed on a monitor. The woman sat in front of the display, a popup in the right corner caught her attention. 

{NEW MESSAGE}  
Enter password for access: _ 

She began to type on the nearby keyboard and hit the enter key. The popup expanded and the monitor turned dark with big red letters on it

CLASSIFIED INFORMATION

The woman hit the enter key once more and the red letters disappeared to give her new orders, inform of an audio file. A deep computer synthesized male voice began to speak:

Timestamp 07_04_07 - 05_34_P

Agent Cherenkov, pursuit target discreetly, wait for the target to reach enemy base, then strike. Use all necessary resources to eliminate the enemy base and the capture of the target. Make sure the target stays alive. Report back as soon as possible.

End of message

The woman exhaled and logged out of the program, after shutting down the terminal she got up and left her room…

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, the first of many chapters to come (hopefully). To be honest I´ve been writing on this for a while now (also on future chapters) and the Idea with improving my linguistics has grown more into a hobby/fun thing to do in my spare time. As said above, feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think :)


End file.
